1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an electronic device for controlling audio input/output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interest has dramatically increased in the use of various external devices that interwork with an electronic device to extend the function of the electronic device. For example, an external audio device such as Bluetooth® earphones or headsets outputs audio signals of the electronic device through wired or wireless speakers, and provides a function such as a speaker while enabling the user to perform various activities. In addition, the audio device is equipped with a control button used to control the audio reproduction and output function of the electronic device, interworking with the electronic device.
As such, conventional electronic devices provide the audio reproduction and output function thereof through the control button of the audio device. However, the control button requires a user input, which prohibits control of the audio input/output of the electronic device through the audio device without the user's control input. In addition, when the user leaves the vicinity of the electronic device after disconnecting the earphones from the electronic device, although the user cannot listen to music, the audio signal continues to be reproduced unless the user inputs the control input, which is inconvenient and is an unnecessary waste of resources.